Various types of cables are used in building trades, information technology systems, or other applications to provide necessary or desired service to locations within a building or other structure. These cables may include fiber optic cables, coaxial cables, phone cables, electrical power cables, etc. At the point of service, free ends of the cable are typically connected to a cable connection device, terminal, adapter, outlet, etc., allowing an end user to selectively connect equipment to the available service. Exposed connectors, however, can be unsightly and encourage tampering by vandals or children. Additionally, in fiber optic cable applications, connectors on an active system will emit a light beam when that connector is not in use. Discrete caps may be used to cover the connector, but caps may be lost or stolen.